


And suddenly, I was free.

by lara_zea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_zea/pseuds/lara_zea
Summary: It's not only their destinies that bind them all together, Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Zuko all were touched by spirits, making them more than human forever, now they struggle to find family together and understand then responsibility of a spirit.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	And suddenly, I was free.

Kya let a sob fall from her mouth as soon as she was out of the sight of everyone else, Hakoda grasping her arm in a supportive gesture.

They had just been informed by the village healer that Kya could not bear a child, the news rocking the couples world.

They both had everything set up, making a new room for a child, buying children's toys from traders, discussing baby names among themselves and with the others in the village, all for nothing.

Devastated, Hakoda let himself cry with his beloved wife over the loss of what could have been, a child to nurture, guide and protect, he wished they could have that life.

Among the snow, an old spirit named Ikaiq felt the sadness, this spirit was old, and had dedicated her existence to protecting the villages among the southern pole, feeling two of her protected drew her in instinctually.

She felt the wish of a human too, a powerful thing if used correctly, she decided to answer this beckoning.

Before the couple, a tall woman wearing a flowy light blue dress that faded into a deep red appeared, the dress seeming to not even touch her skin. She had long dark hair, wore facial paint of two lines across her nose and one line under her lips, her eyes glowed with an unnatural blue you’d see in glaciers or icebergs at nightfall.

“I have heard your wish,” the spirit said. “I can give you what you desire.”

Kya scarcely believed her eyes, she bowed in respect of the spirit, as did her husband.

“Spirit, we cannot have a child of our own, we beg of you,” Kya pleaded, “what can we give you to allow us to have children?”

Ikaiq considered Kya for a little while, then nodded her head.

“I don’t wish for you to give me anything,” the spirit said, “but you must know, if I give you children they will not be fully human and they never will be, you must love them as you would love you're human children, that is my payment.”

Kya and Hakoda smiled at each other, holding one another's hands, “we wouldn’t want anything else.”

The spirit nodded, and held out her hand “I require a drop of blood from both of you”

Hakoda retrieved his knife, but then hesitated. “Spirit I mean no disrespect, but, how can we know we can trust you?”.

The spirit did not feel any disrespect in this comment, instead thinking the young chief was wise to ask, as many spirits tricked humans, as did Ikiaq herself did often, but only when the humans needed it.

“I have seen into your hearts, you only desire to be happy and to spread this happiness, I trust you will remain this way, I give you these children trusting you to trust me.”

Hakoda and Kya were satisfied with this answer and Hakoda brought the knife to his hand, pricking it, then passed it to Kya to do the same.

The shared blood dripped into the palm of the spirit, she covered it with her other hand, a faint glowing spread into a light so bright the couple had to look away.

Removing her hands she revealed two babies cuddling each other, the size of her palm when put together.

The couple watched amazed as the children began to grow and grow until the boy was the size of a one year old and the girl the size of a newborn.

“I shall give you some insight into their futures,” the spirit passed the children to the couple, “I can sense, the young girl will grow into a compassionate warrior, and the young boy will take after my lover Toklo, the great communicator.” She did not elaborate, instead choosing to fade away and fly with the wind.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kya finally teared her eyes from where the spirit had been to look at her little girl.

In Kyas arms, the little girl opened her eyes and began to wail, her eyes glowing an eerie blue.


End file.
